¡Pokémon: La aventura comienza!
El Prólogo o Presentación Se ven unas estrellas fugaces en el cielo nocturno. De repente da paso a una lucha entre un Gengar y un Nidorino. Gengar ataca pero falla. Entonces es el momento de Nidorino y derrota a Gengar... Profesor Oak: Hola a todos. Soy el profesor Oak pero también me llaman Profesor Pokémon. Ahora mismo estás introduciéndote al Mundo de Pokémon. Los Pokémon son criaturas extraordinarias con diferentes formas y tamaños. No se sabe de donde y cuando vinieron pero es cierto que ellos estuvieron antes que nosotros. Actualmente se conocen unas 150 especies de las cuales cuatro tienen datos desconocidas pero he oído por ahí que hay varias especies nuevas. Aparecieron en unas regiones alejadas del mundo exterior. No vivieron las guerras de los humanos, ni cuando los reyes dejaron de tener tierras. Los primeros datos de Pokémon en el mundo exterior fueron datados por un miembro de una tripulación de un barco mercante español del siglo XVII. Él relató que cuando su barco naufragó en medio de una tormenta llegó a una playa y los habitantes le dieron cobijo. El miembro de la tripulación habló de criaturas extrañas que tenían forma similar a la de los animales que conocemos hoy en día pero dijo que hasta las rocas vivían. Relató lo ocurrido aunque con el paso de los años aquella historia dejó de contarse hasta que a finales del siglo XIX un ballenero japonés encayó en Isla Canela. Los balleneros dieron parte de la existencia de una isla habitada con personas de un habla extraña similar a la japonesa y de criaturas de formas extrañísimas. Los habitantes los llamaban Poketto Monsutta que curiosamente romanizado al inglés sería Pocket Monsters y por esa razón se les puso el diminutivo de Pokémon. A partir de ahí los Pokémon llegaron a expandirse por todo el mundo. Sin embargo sus consecuencias fueron rarísimas. Los distintos climas hacían que se comportasen de un modo peculiar e inusual e incluso llegaron a sentirse violentos. Quizás fue que el vínculo con los demás habitantes del planeta no era suficiente. Algunos Pokémon llegaron a ser utilizados en las dos guerras mundiales, en la Guerra Fría, etc. Sus comportamientos y su presencia fueron objeto de debate, y los sectores más conservadores proclaman que ellos son una mala influencia. Por eso mismo soy investigador Pokémon, y considerado uno de los mejores. Debo descubrir que es el vínculo de los Pokémon con sus entrenadores, o por qué se parecen a muchos animales que conocemos diariamente. Para muchos los Pokémon son criaturas que sirven para el combate, otros piensen que hay algo más entre Pokémon y humanos. Yo investigo lo segundo. Bueno y ahora las presentaciones. Este es Lerner, un muchacho de diez años que está a punto de empezar su aventura Pokémon. La chica es Cira, una entrenadora entusiasta que también se va a embarcar en la aventura de recorrer la región de Kanto. Y este otro es Camilo. Ha sido el rival de Lerner desde que eran pequeños. ¡Bien! Ahora demos paso al comienzo de las aventuras de Lerner, un joven que tendrá mucho que destacar. Capítulo 1 - La aventura comienza Son las nueve de la mañana en Pueblo Paleta. En una casa cualquiera una madre llama a su hijo a desayunar. Mamá: ¡Hijo! ¡Hijo! ¡Ya es hora de levantarse! Lerner: No tengo ganas de ir a clase. Mamá: ¿No tienes ganas de ir a escoger tu primer Pokémon? Sale Lerner inmediatamente hacia la cocina con los ánimos bien puestos. Lerner: Entonces sí que sí. Mamá: (Sabía que funcionaría mi pregunta trampa). Pues ya sabes. Ducha y dientes. Lerner: Pero si ya me duché anoche. Mamá: Pero también se huele de día. Lerner: (Esta mamá es más lista que el hambre). Mamá: Nada de murmullos. Lerner: (¿Véis?) Lerner fue al cuarto de baño. Mientras la madre tenía puesta la televisión. Presentador: Esta madrugada se ha presentado en la oficina del fiscal del distrito de Ciudad Verde, una serie de pruebas que involucran al Líder del Gimnasio de la ciudad, Giovanni, y a concejales del ayuntamiento con la organización mafiosa Team Rocket. Si las pruebas resultan fiables para el fiscal, el Líder del Gimnasio podría ser imputado por numerosos delitos entre los que incluyen extorsión política... Mientras, en el baño. Lerner: ¡Ay! ¡Qué bien ha salido la ducha! Tal vez eligiría a Squirtle de pensar tanto en el agua. Lerner llega a la cocina y huele el aroma de tostadas por la mañana. Lerner: ¡Hummmm! ¡Qué bien huelen las tostadas por la mañana! A lo mejor por eso elijo a Charmander. Presentador: Durante su visita a España, el Papa Benedicto XVI anuncia que no son permitidas las entradas de Pokémon al Estado del Vaticano considerando que son "criaturas procedentes de tierras cultivadas en el paganismo y por tanto su presencia en el Vaticano interrumpen la fe cristiana". Lerner: Qué señor más malo. Se nota que nunca ha jugado a la Nintendo. Mamá: Está bien que digas tu opinión pero ten cuidado con las demás personas. Si les contradices se enfadarán muchísimo. Lerner: Cuando tenga a Charizard, sabrán lo que es un Lanzallamas. Mamá: Ya ha habido gente que han conocido un lanzallamas y no precisamente de un Charizard. Lerner: Pues entonces usaré un Blastoise después... Mamá: (Después de todo es un niño). Mamá y Lerner salen de su casa hacia el Laboratorio del profesor Oak. La entrada del Laboratorio estaba llena de niños primerizos. Lerner: Mira mamá. Esos quieren robar mis Pokémon. Mamá: Hay Pokémon para todos. Lerner: No. Todos los niños quieren tener un Charmander y no lo voy a permitir. Se los van a llevar y me quedaré con ninguno, y tendría que escoger entre Bulbasaur y Squirtle. Mamá: ¡Ah hola! La madre saluda a otra mujer. Lerner: Es la mamá de Camilo. Entonces seguro que estará aquí. Pues cuando tenga mi Pokémon le pegaré un palizón... Mamá: Hola, ¿qué tal? ¿Y Camilo? Madre de Camilo: Ha ido a casa porque se le ha olvidado traerse su carnet de entrenador. Así que ahora viene. Sale la nieta de Oak, Dalia, con una lista. Dalia: ¡Camilo! Lerner está hecho una furia. Dalia: ¿No está Camilo? Madre de Camilo: Ahora vuelve. Ha olvidado su carnet. Por alguna extraña razón, los niños de la entrada se ríen. Dalia: Vale. ¡Lerner! Pero nada más decir Ler... Lerner sale corriendo hacia la sala. Lerner: Hola profesor Oak. Elijo a Charmander. Profesor Oak: Alto, alto, jovencito. Piensa en lo que has dicho. Lerner: Lo pensé más de tres veces, tres horas seguidas durante tres días. Profesor Oak: ¿Así que quieres a Charmander? ¿De verdad que escoges a Charmander, el Pokémon de fuego? Lerner: Claro. Profesor Oak: ¿También sabes que Pokémon puede derrotar Charmander? Lerner: Eso ya nos lo enseñó la profesora. Profesor Oak: En ese caso, escoge a Charmander que está en este Pokéball de aquí. Lerner cogió el Pokéball y sacó a Charmander. Lerner: Charmander, te elijo a tí. Archivo:Cara_de_Charmander.png: ¡Char! Lerner: ¡Qué guapo! Profesor Oak: Qué raro que te pongas a decirle guapo. Lerner: No. Ese ¡qué guapo! significa que está chulísimo. Archivo:Cara_de_Charmander.png: ¡Char! Se abre la puerta de golpe. Camilo: ¡Tú! ¿Cómo te atreves a escoger un Pokémon antes que yo, pringado? Lerner: Pues haber cogido el carnet antes, so-idiota. Archivo:Cara_de_Charmander.png:¡Char, char! Profesor Oak: ¡Dios mío! La de hormonas que hay aquí. Entonces entra una chica. Cira: Ya está bien. No os peléis. Si váis a hacerlo hacedlo con vuestros Pokémon. Lerner: ¡Cira! Camilo: ¡Ciruela! Archivo:Cara_de_Charmander.png:¡Char, char, char! Profesor Oak: Por fin alguien sensato. Camilo: Oye, ¿qué Pokémon has elegido tú? Lerner: (De lo tonto qué es, no se ha dado cuenta que tengo un Charmander). A tí te lo voy a decir. Camilo: Dímelo o no te dejo salir de aquí. Lerner: Jaja. Camilo: Vuelve a reírte y te reviento. Lerner: Un Charmander. Camilo: Eso es mentira. Tienes un Squirtle. Te lo has pensado más de dos veces. Lerner: ¿Por qué? Si es cierto. Camilo: Como te gusta mentirme y como soy mucho mejor que tú, elijo a Bulbasaur que podrá acabar con tu Squirtle. Archivo:Cara_de_Bulbasaur.png: ¡Babasoor! Profesor Oak: Pues siento decirte que tú no te lo has pensado más de dos veces. Mejor aún, no te has dado ni cuenta.... Archivo:Cara_de_Charmander.png: ¡Char! Archivo:Cara_de_Bulbasaur.png: ¡Babasoor! Camilo: ¡Aaaaah! ¡Maldita sea! Lerner: ¿Has visto lo tonto qué eres? Camilo: ¡Mira quién habla! El que siempre era mi vasallo en la guardería. Lerner: Eso no vale porque eso no es actual. Camilo: Profe, cambiamelo por Squirtle. Profesor Oak: Lo siento pero no. Tú elegiste a Bulbasaur así que no. Camilo: Pues yo no lo quiero. Archivo:Cara_de_Bulbasaur.png: ¿Babasoor? ¡¡Babasoor!! Bulbasaur, enfadado, utilizó su Látigo cepa hacia Camilo. Camilo: Pero, ¿qué haces? Profesor Oak: Bulbasaur se ha enfadado contigo porque has dicho que no lo quieres. Archivo:Cara_de_Bulbasaur.png: ¡Baba, baba! Profesor Oak: Bueno ahora te toca elegir a tí, Cira. Cira: Squirtle, sal de tu Pokéball. Archivo:Cara_de_Squirtle.png: ¡Squirrol, squirrol! Profesor Oak: Bueno, ¿váis a combatir? Camilo: Él ha hecho trampas así que no combato. Lerner: ¡Cobarde! Camilo: Estoy siendo sensato. Cira: Estás siendo cobarde. Camilo: No te metas en peleas de hombres, Ciruela. Profesor Oak: ¡Ay! Lo que tienen que aprender. Chicos, vuestra propia leyenda Pokémon está a punto de comenzar. Os espera un mundo de sueños y aventuras con estos Pokémon. Así que ¡andiamo! Camilo: ¿Eh? Profesor Oak: ¡Adelante he dicho! Capítulo 2 - Hacia Ciudad Verde Tras conseguir sus primeros Pokémon, Lerner y sus compañeros se estaban preparando para encaminarse hacia lo desconocido. Mamá: Recuerda Lerner no olvidarte el cepillado de dientes. En los Centros Pokémon, las enfermeras Joy te dejarán duchar y solo son unos 50 pokédolares. También recuerda que no gastes dinero en tonterías y ten cuidado en Ciudad Verde que ahora tiene problemas. Lerner: Vale mamá. Madre de Camilo: ¿Ya sabes que tú ganarás la Liga Pokémon antes que Lerner? Camilo: Eso lo sabía desde que él se cayó de la cuna. Madre de Cira: ¡Ay mi hija! Por favor no te hagas daño que si te caes que sino me desmayo. Cira: Mami no exageres, venga. Profesor Oak: Una cosa más a todos. Tomad esto. De paso me ayudaréis en mis investigaciones y a la vez encontraréis datos útiles sobre los Pokémon. Yo lo llamo Pokédex. Y ya no tengo nada más que deciros. En tal caso, diría suerte a los tres. Lerner y los demás se adentraron en la Ruta 1, una de las muchas rutas de Kanto llena de Pokémon salvajes, cada uno por separado. Lerner: Charmander, ¿no quieres entrar en el Pokéball? Archivo:Cara_de_Charmander.png: ¡Char! Lerner: No creo que vaya a pasarte nada malo. De todos modos Ciudad Verde está cerquilla. Archivo:Cara_de_Charmander.png: ¡Char! ¡Char! ¡Char! Charmander avisa a Lerner de la presencia de Camilo. Camilo: ¡Pringado! Es hora de echarse un combate Pokémon. Sé que voy a ganarte porque Bulbasaur es más fuerte que Charmander en muchos aspectos. Lerner: ¿Y te lo has tenido que pensar más de dos veces? Como dije, solo eres un cobarde. Camilo: Tú a callar. Que recuerda que eres un pringado. Lerner: Adelante saca a Bulbasaur. Archivo:Cara_de_Bulbasaur.png: ¡Babasoor! ¡Zas! Bulbasaur utiliza Látigo cepa contra Camilo. Camilo: ¡Yargh! Ataca a Charmander no a mí. Lerner: Eso te pasa por tonto. Archivo:Cara_de_Bulbasaur.png: ¡Babasoor! Camilo no dice nada. Camilo: ... ¡Bulbasaur! ¡Látigo cepa! Archivo:Cara_de_Bulbasaur.png: ¡Babasoor! Lerner: Charmander usa Arañazo. Archivo:Cara_de_Charmander.png: ¡Chaaaar! Archivo:Cara_de_Bulbasaur.png: ¡Soor! Lerner: Dos ataques más y ya está. Camilo: Bulbasaur usa Placaje. Archivo:Cara_de_Bulbasaur.png: ¡Baba! ¡Soor! Lerner: El ataque falló. Ja ja ja. Por suerte el Arañazo tiene más precisión. Charmander. Arañazo otra vez. Archivo:Cara_de_Charmander.png: ¡Chaaar! Archivo:Cara_de_Bulbasaur.png: ¡Babaaa! Lerner: Un golpe más. Cira: ¡Alto, esto será un combate doble! Camilo: ¡Alto tú! Esto será trampa. Almirante Ackbar: It's a trap! Lerner: ¿Pero qué...? Cira: Squirtle derrota a Bulbasaur. Ayudemos a Lerner. Archivo:Cara_de_Squirtle.png: ¡Squirrol! Lerner: Ciruela eres la mejor. No sabes en donde te has metido. ¡Látigo cepa! Archivo:Cara_de_Bulbasaur.png: ¡Babaaa! Archivo:Cara_de_Squirtle.png: ¡Squirroool! Camilo: Ja ja ja. He acabado con tu Squirtle. Ahora no ganarás experiencia, Ciruela, por tonta. Lerner: Y tú por pringado vas a perder. ¡Charmander! ¡Ascuas! Archivo:Cara_de_Charmander.png: ¡Chaaar! Camilo: ¡¿Qué?! Squirtle fue derrotado pero Charmander venció a Bulbasaur. Camilo se calló nada más y se largó. Después de la derrota Bulbasaur le propinó otro Látigo cepa a Camilo. Cira: Solo me uní para ganar algo de experiencia aunque aquí haya Pidgeys y Rattatas. Squirtle vuelve al Pokéball. Lerner: No pasa nada Cira. Ya evolucionarás a Squirtle dentro de poco. Cira: Bueno, seguiré mi camino. Espero que llegues a Ciudad Plateada dentro de poco. Lerner: Pero si Ciudad Verde tiene gimnasio. Cira: Ya pero ahí se entra cuando has conseguido todas las medallas. Además el Líder del Gimnasio está metido en problemas así que no luchará en algún tiempo. Buena suerte. Adiós Charmander. Archivo:Cara_de_Charmander.png: ¡Char! Cira prosiguió su camino. Lo mismo hacían Lerner y Charmander. Tras una caminata Lerner y Charmander se encontraron con un Pidgey. Lerner: ¿Un Pidgey? Pokédex: Pidgey. Pokémon Paloma de Tipo Normal y Volador. Agita sus alas para formar remolinos y ahuyentar a sus enemigos. Lerner: Seguro que Pidgey evoluciona a algún Pokémon chulísimo. Charmander a por él. Usa Arañazo. Archivo:Cara_de_Charmander.png: ¡Chaaar! Archivo:Cara_de_Pidgey.png: ¿Pid? Pidgey fue debilitado por Charmander. Lerner: Así me gusta. Pokéball atrápalo. Archivo:Cara_de_Pidgey.png: ¡Piiid! Lerner miraba fijamente a ver si el Pokéball conseguía retener a Pidgey. Uno... Dos... Tres... ¡Atrapado! Lerner: ¡Tooooomatomatomatomatoma! ¡Pidgey es mi primer Pokémon atrapado! Archivo:Cara_de_Rattata.png: ¡Tatta! Un Rattata salvaje apareció. Pokédex: Rattata. Pokémon Rata de Tipo Normal. Con sus incisivos roe cualquier cosa para marcar su territorio. Lerner: ¿Conqué esas tenemos? Charmander, otro Arañazo. Archivo:Cara_de_Charmander.png: ¡Chaaar! Archivo:Cara_de_Rattata.png: ¡Tatta! Lerner: ¡Pokéball, atrápalo! Uno... Dos... Tres... ¡Atrapado! Lerner: Y dos más. Si es que ya tengo un talento nato. Ahora los entrenaré y los evolucionaré para acabar con todos los Líderes de Gimnasio y el Alto Mando. Archivo:Cara_de_Charmander.png: ¡Char, char! Archivo:Cara_de_Spearow.png: ¡Speeeea! Un Spearow salió de la nada y atacó a Charmander. Lerner: ¡Eh! ¡¿Qué haces?! Pokédex: Spearow. Pokémon Gorrión de Tipo Normal y Volador. Son conocidos por su agresividad territorial y no dudan en atacar a quienes se acerquen a su nido. Lerner: Así que es eso. Charmander derrótalo con tus Ascuas. Archivo:Cara_de_Charmander.png: ¡Chaaaaaar! Archivo:Cara_de_Spearow.png: ¿Speaaa? ¡Speaaa! Lerner: Allá va otra vez. Ten cuidado, Charmander. Archivo:Cara_de_Charmander.png: ¡Char! Lerner: Si no se da por vencido. Nosotros tampoco. ¡Ascuas! Archivo:Cara_de_Charmander.png: ¡Charchar! Lerner: Aguanta un poco más. Ya será nuestro. Archivo:Cara_de_Spearow.png: ¡Speeeea! El ataque Picotazo de Spearow debilitó a Charmander. Lerner: ¡Nooooo! Archivo:Cara_de_Spearow.png: ¡Speaa! Lerner: Pues si quieres pelea. Pelea conmigo. Archivo:Cara_de_Spearow.png: ¡Speaa! Archivo:Cara_de_Charmander.png: ¡Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar! Archivo:Rhydon.png: ¡Grrrrrrrrrrhydon! ¡Puuuum! Un Rhydon apareció y usó la Machada contra Spearow. Veterano: ¡Insensato! Se nota que eres un novatillo. Podrías haber utilizado a Pidgey y Rattata aunque como estaban debilitados pues dudo mucho que hayan soportado a Spearow. Lerner: ¿Quién eres tú? Veterano: Alguien que salió a la aventura Pokémon hace diez años. Ya que estás ahí captura al Spearow. Lerner: No me des órdenes. Lerner usó un Pokéball y atrapó a Spearow. Veterano: Está bien tener ilusiones y todo eso pero ten en cuenta que no todo son ilusiones y sueños. Toma unas cuantas Pociones, te vendrán bien. Compra algunas en las tiendas. Lerner: Si hay algo que nos enseñaron en la escuela es no confiar en extraños. Podrían tener malas intenciones. Veterano: Claro por eso te doy Pociones. Lerner: Pero tal vez quieres ganarte mi confianza. Veterano: Ajajajajaja. ¡Qué bueno, muchacho! Ahora si que vas aprendiendo. Pero te faltan más cosas por aprender. Ahora venga. Guarda a Charmander y vámonos a Ciudad Verde. Yo también voy allí. Capítulo 3 - La mirada de Giovanni Lerner llega a Ciudad Verde con la ayuda del nuevo amigo que ha conocido en la Ruta 1 y ahora debe llevar a Charmander al Centro Pokémon. Nada más entrar la enfermera Joy los recibe con amabilidad. Enfermera Joy: Buenos días. Lerner: Buenos días, necesito que me cures a Charmander. Ha combatido mucho y está debilitado. Veterano: Hola enfermera Joy. ¿Se acuerda de mí? El veterano se acerca a la enfermera Joy, pone mirada de guaperas y aterciopela su voz. Enfermera Joy: ¿Eh? Veterano: Seguramente no te acordarás de mí pero nos vimos una vez en un sueño. Enfermera Joy: ¡¿Cómo?! Veterano: Exacto. Yo soy tu Príncipe Azul y tú la princesa Aurora. Enfermera Joy: Si sigues así llamaré a la policía. Veterano: Y también adoro a la agente Mara. Yo la desperté del sueño de la muerte dormida mientras dormitaba en un hermoso ataúd de cristal construido por siete humildes hombrecillos. Enfermera Joy: ... Es mejor que cure rápido a Charmander... Mientras puedes esperar allí sentado... Veterano: Venga Joy, solo era una broma. Te puedo invitar a un heladito... Enfermera Joy: ¡Aaaaaaaaaaah! ¡Acosador! Veterano: ¡Oy! ¡No! ¡La vieja técnica del grito de la chica en peligro! Enfermera Joy: (Siempre funciona esta técnica contra esos paletos.) Lerner mientras tanto llama a través del televisor telefónico a su casa porque le prometió a su madre que la llamaría. Aunque en realidad fue la orden maternal de "siempre-llamar-cuando-llegues-a-tal-sitio". Lerner: Hola mamá. Ya he llegado a Ciudad Verde y estoy en el Centro Pokémon. He capturado tres Pokémon. Mamá: ¡Estás vivo! Ya estaba preocupada por si algún Pokémon te había atacado pero menos mal que estás bien. Lerner: Tengo a Charmander que ahora mismo está descansando tras la captura, así que estoy protegido. Además los Pokémon de la Ruta 1 son pan chupado. Mamá: Se dice pan comido. De todos modos los Pokémon que irás viendo después serán cada vez más fuertes. Lerner: En ese momento, Charmander habrá evolucionado a Charmeleon. Mamá: Lo siento hijo pero es que me preocupo mucho. Te veo muy niño para salir por ahí y eres muy confiado. Me preocupa que te encuentres con la gentuza del Team Rocket. Si eso pasase no me lo perdonaría. Lerner: No te preocupes mamá. He hecho un amigo que podría ayudarme porque es un entrenador veterano. Tiene un Rhydon muy fuerte. Es ese de ahí. Mamá mira hacia donde está veterano que ahora mismo se encuentra ligando con una entrenadora guay. Veterano: Nena, mis Pokémon son tan guays como tú... Mamá: Menudo personaje está hecho... ¿Y si es del Team Rocket? Lerner: Tengo la corazonada de que no lo es. Enfermera Joy: ¡Lerner! Su Charmander ya está curado... ¡Eh, tú! ¡Ya vale de ligar con las chicas de aquí o llamo a la policía! Lerner: Bueno mamá, Charmander ya está curado. Me voy. Mamá: Antes de que se me olvide, hijo. Te olvidaste esto. Lerner: ¡El Pokégear! Mamá: Te lo enviaré por teletransporte. Así no tendrás que gastarte tanto dinero en estos aparatos. Lerner: Y suerte que es de contrato. Mamá: Sí, suerte. Yo tengo que pagar las llamadas que hagas... ¡Qué fresco! Al cabo de un rato... Lerner: Charmander, siento que hayas pasado todo esto. ¿Crees que puedes perdonarme? Archivo:Cara_de_Charmander.png: ¡Charchar! Lerner: Gracias. Veterano: Bueno mocosete. Yo sigo mi camino. Lerner: ¡Oye no me llames mocosete! ¡¿Qué hacías acosando a esas chicas y a la enfermera Joy?! Veterano: Eso no era acosar. Se llama flirtear, ligar... como quieras llamarlo. ¡¿Así me agradeces que haya salvado la vida de tu Charmander?! Lerner: Para mí no lo era. De todos modos, lo de salvar a Charmander de Spearow, no tenías por qué hacerlo. Veterano: Lo hice por pena, nada más. Aunque esta creo que será la última vez que nos veamos. Tal vez nos veremos cuando ya seas un maestro Pokémon. De repente se oyen a gente corriendo hacia algún sitio. Lerner: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué corre tanta gente? Veterano: Yo que sé... ¿No será...? Lerner: ¿El qué pasa...? Qué tío más raro. Veterano: Para tí puedo serlo puesto que aun eres un crío y no lo entiendes... Lerner: Cada vez me da más miedo ser adulto. Archivo:Cara_de_Charmander.png: ¡Char! Lerner y el veterano llegan a donde está la muchedumbre. Veterano: Es el Gimnasio. Persona 1: ¡Qué se lo llevan! ¡Se llevan a Giovanni! Agente Mara: Por favor, echense hacia atrás. Lerner: Ya oí algo de que detenían al Líder del Gimnasio. Veterano: ¡Ostras! ¡La agente Mara! Persona 2: ¡Qué sale! ¡Lo están sacando! Veterano: Ni que fuera un trono de Semana Santa. Agente Mara: He dicho atrás. No empujen. Veterano: ¡Qué guapa es la agente Mara de Ciudad Verde cuando da órdenes! Lerner: ¡Ay! ¡No me empujéis! ¡Charmander! Archivo:Cara_de_Charmander.png: ¡Chaaaaar! Charmander intentaba abrirse paso entre la multitud. Lerner fue empujado fuera de la zona acordonada. Agente Mara: ¡Eh! ¡Aquí no puede estar ningún civil! Unos policías salieron de la entrada del Gimnasio llevando a un hombre con aspecto de tener mucho dinero y bien trajeado. Lerner vio al hombre directamente. El hombre también le miró y después le sonrió pero su mirada no decía nada bueno de él. Veterano: ¿Se puede saber qué haces? El veterano cogió a Lerner. Llevaba en su otro brazo a Charmander que no paraba de agitarse. Veterano: Lo siento, agente pero estos niños de hoy en día... Para compensarle las molestias, haré lo que me pida. Agente Mara: Irse inmediatamente de la zona acordonada. Veterano: ¿Eso es todo? ¿Ni citas, ni...? Agente Mara: ¡Ya! El veterano llevó a Lerner y a Charmander fuera de la zona acordonada. Archivo:Cara_de_Charmander.png: ¡Charcharcharcharchar! Veterano: Ya te dejo en el suelo, jolines. A ver si bajamos los humos. Archivo:Cara_de_Charmander.png: ¡Chachachacha CHAR! Veterano: De nada. ¿Venga qué pasa, chaval? Lerner: Ese hombre... Veterano: Era Giovanni. Un hueso duro de roer. Lerner: Nada más verle los ojos... No parecía un buen hombre. Veterano: Claro que no lo es. Todos saben que no lo es. Todos saben que es el jefe del Team Rocket. Lo que pasa es que nadie se ha atrevido a denunciarle. Es capaz de destruir vidas enteras y no solo matando. Es un mafioso ejemplar y no olvida caras tan fácilmente. Lerner: Debo entrenarme duro para vencerlo. Veterano: Vaya por Dios. El chico se ha trastornado. ¿Qué será lo próximo? ¿Intentar detenerle? Lerner: Claro. Veterano: Si te metes con él la pagas. Bueno chico, pues si eso quieres hacer no quiero estar metido en tus chanchullos así que me voy que tengo cosas que hacer. Lerner: Tú le venciste hace diez años. Dime como hacerlo. Veterano: Solo te digo que tiene una enorme colección de Pokémon y que podría elegir a cualquiera. Siempre se le ha visto con un Persian pero nunca lo usó cuando combatí contra él. Lerner: Persian es de tipo Normal así que el tipo que le hace más daño es... Veterano: El tipo Lucha. Adelante, captura un Mankey o un Machop pero te aviso que tiene más Pokémon. Y ahora adiós. ¡Qué demonios! Dame tu Pokégear. Lerner: ¡¿Qué?! Veterano: Para apuntar mi número. Lerner apuntó el número del veterano. Veterano: Ya sabes. Me llamas por si estás en un apuro o si quieres consejos para los Líderes de Gimnasio. Pero si es para tonterías tuyas contra el Team Rocket, olvídalo. No quiero problemas con esa gentuza. Lerner: De acuerdo. Vamos Charmander. Veterano: Una cosa más. Ya que vas de camino hacia el Bosque Verde, tu primer Gimnasio será el de Ciudad Plateada. Su líder es Brock y sus Pokémon son de tipo Roca. Lerner: Tipo Roca. Entonces los Pokémon más efectivos contra los de Roca son... Veterano: Agua, Tierra y Lucha. Lerner: ¿Tierra? ¿Agua? ¿Lucha? No tengo ningún tipo de esos... Veterano: Se siente... Capítulo 4 - ¿Queréis problemas? El joven Lerner, seguido de las indicaciones del veterano, sigue su camino hacia Ciudad Plateada marchando hacia el Bosque Verde. El veterano por su parte prosigue su propia senda que lo lleva a Ruta 1. En la salida de Ciudad Verde un anciano para a Lerner. Anciano: Buenos días, muchacho. Hace una mañana espléndida. ¿Quieres que te enseñe a capturar Pokémon? Lerner: Lo siento pero ya he capturado mis primeros Pokémon. Anciano: No seas tan grosero. Las generaciones de hoy en día tienen que aprender de las anteriores, y así debe de ser hasta el fin de los tiempos. Excepto enseñarles el gusto por Hannah Montana, claro. Lerner: ¿Qué es Hannah Montana? Anciano: Mejor que no lo sepas. Bueno hijo mío, así se captura un Pokémon. Un Weedle salvaje apareció. Lerner: ¡Un Weedle! Archivo:Cara_de_Weedle.png: ¡Widol! Pokédex: Weedle. Pokémon Oruga de tipo Bicho y Veneno. Ataca a sus enemigos con las púas venenosas de su cola y su cabeza. Anciano: Ahora fíjate. Saco a un Pokémon. Archivo:Cara_de_Gyarados.png: ¡Gyarrr! Anciano: ¡Ups! Demasiado fuerte. ¡Vuelve Gyarados! ¡Ve, Rattata! Archivo:Cara_de_Rattata.png: ¡Tatta! Anciano: Ataque rápido. Archivo:Cara_de_Weedle.png: ¡Wiiii! Anciano: Ahora que el Weedle está débil, ¡atrápalo! Lerner captura a Weedle. Anciano: ¡¿Qué haces so-burro?! ¡Lo iba a capturar yo! Lerner: Lo siento. Anciano: ¡¿Como qué lo siento?! ¡Si fuera tu abuelo, te hincharía a tortazos! Por cierto, ¿sabes que una vez apareció un chico con capa y sacó a un Dragonite, utilicé mi Safari Ball pero no pude atraparlo porque mis Safari Balls se agotaron y no podía robar Pokémon? Lerner no estaba. Desapareció sin más, camino hacia el Bosque Verde. Lerner: ¡Uff! Menos mal. Nos hemos librado de ese viejo, Charmander. Archivo:Cara_de_Charmander.png: ¡Char! Lerner: Una cosa, Charmander. De verdad ¿que no quieres regresar al Pokéball? Archivo:Cara_de_Charmander.png: ¡Char! Lerner: Vale, como quieras. El veterano por su parte seguía en la Ruta 1. Veterano: Puedo ir volando hacia Pueblo Paleta pero andar de vez en cuando no es un pecado. En la ruta, dos chicos estaban cuchicheando entre ellos. Jessie: Sabía que no tenía que aceptar el trabajo por mucho que me gustase el Team Rocket. Tendría que haber sido como muchas, ganarme la vida siendo cajera o camarera. James: Ahora que van a meter al jefe en la cárcel, ¿qué vamos a hacer? Yo sólo era un niño rico que se aburría y decidió escapar de esa vida de lujos. Archivo:Cara_de_Meowth.png: ¿Queréis dejar de lloriquear? El jefe tiene abogados amigos que se los paga las demás mafias. Siempre han intentado encerrarle pero nunca lo han conseguido. Todos saben que nuestro jefe domina el Team Rocket pero nunca han tenido el valor suficiente de denunciarle así que lo liberarán tarde o temprano. James: Meowth ha estado más tiempo que nosotros. Supongo que podemos confiar en él. Jessie: Y si has estado mucho tiempo con el jefe, ¿por qué nunca has ascendido? ¿Qué haces con novatos como nosotros? Archivo:Cara_de_Meowth.png: El jefe tiene un estúpido Persian que le hace la pelota todos los días de la semana de lunes a domingo, cada mes, a cada hora, minuto, segundo y milésima de todos los puajs. De todos modos ahora los de un laboratorio secreto le han construido un nuevo juguetito que podría destronar a Persian pero también a mí. Siempre he planeado en meter en problemas a ese presuntuoso pero nada... Lo de ser el favorito del jefe se ha ido al garete por culpa de ese tipejo. Jessie: ¿Tipejo? Archivo:Cara_de_Meowth.png: El jueguetito que hablo es un Pokémon nuevo hecho artificialmente a partir del ADN de un noséqué. Está equipado con una armadura de última generación... James: ¡Ssssh! Viene alguien. Jessie: ¡Es un entrenador! Archivo:Cara_de_Meowth.png: ¡Oye, qué os estaba contando la historia! ¿Eh? Vamos a robarle a ese entrenador los Pokémon. Será nuestra primera gran misión. Jessie, James y Meowth asaltan al entrenador. Veterano: Pero, ¡¿quiénes os créeis que sois?! Jessie: Ja ja ja. ¿Buscáis problemas? James: Pues escuchad nuestro lema. Jessie: Para proteger al mundo de la devastación. James: Para unir a los pueblos en una sola nación. Jessie: Para denunciar a los enemigos de la verdad y el amor. James: Para extender nuestro poder más allá del espacio exterior. Jessie: ¡Jessie! James: ¡James! Jessie: El Team Rocket despega a la velocidad de la luz. James: Rendíos ahora o preparaos para luchar. Archivo:Cara_de_Meowth.png: ¡Meowth, bien dicho! Veterano: ¿Os créeis que tengo tiempo para gilip_eces? ¡Apartaos! Jessie: ¿Te atreves a decir eso delante del Team Rocket? Veterano: No, se lo estoy diciendo a una vieja. ¡Apartaos! James y Meowth empiezan a temblar de miedo. James: La ha llamado vieja. Archivo:Cara_de_Meowth.png: La que ha liado. Jessie: ¿Vieja? ¡Yo no soy vieja! ¡Tengo 22 añitos! ¡Ekans, te elijo a tí! Archivo:Cara_de_Ekans.png: ¡Ekansss! Jessie: ¡James! Esto será un combate doble. James: ¡¿Por qué?! Jessie: Porque lo digo yo. James: Será... ¡Adelante, Koffing! Archivo:Cara_de_Koffing.png: ¡Kofin! Jessie: Si pierdes nos tendrás que dar a todos tus Pokémon. Veterano: Cómete tus palabras. ¡Rhydon! ¡Magmar! Archivo:Rhydon.png: ¡Grrhydon! Archivo:Cara_de_Magmar.png: ¡Magmarr! Veterano: Pues como gane yo, me tendréis que entregar a vuestro Meowth, os guste o no. Archivo:Cara_de_Meowth.png: ¿Cómo? Veterano: Eres un ejemplar único. No todos los Pokémon hablan cada día, ¿sabes? Archivo:Cara_de_Meowth.png: Tal vez sea un Pokémon pero yo tengo la misma inteligencia de un humano por lo tanto soy más que un Pokémon. Jessie: Oye James. A Rhydon y a Magmar les afecta el agua, ¿no? James: Sí, ¿por? Jessie: Si nos gana, dile a Meowth que use ataques de agua. James: Meowth no tiene ataques de agua aprendidos. Jessie: Pues lo que sea. Que use unos cubos de agua. No voy a permitir que se burlen en mi cara. Pienso machacarlo hasta el fondo. Veterano: Haced el favor de dejar de cuchichear. Ya tengo pensado que voy a hacer con vuestros Pokémon. James: Meowth. Jessie dice que utilices ataques de agua contra Magmar y Rhydon. Archivo:Cara_de_Meowth.png: Pero si no tengo aprendido ningún ataque de agua. James: Pues haz lo que sea por atacarles con agua. Jessie: Ekans usa Picotazo veneno contra Rhydon. Archivo:Cara_de_Ekans.png: ¡Ekansss! Archivo:Rhydon.png: ¿Grrhy? Veterano: ¡Pero qué novatos sois! Rhydon es de tipo Tierra. Venga Magmar. Usa Psíquico contra Koffing. Archivo:Cara_de_Magmar.png: ¡Mag! Archivo:Cara_de_Koffing.png: ¡Kof! James: ¡Ha derrotado a Koffing! Veterano: Mis Pokémon son muy fuertes. Ya han alcanzado el nivel 100. James: ¡¿Nivel 100?! Veterano: Por supuestérrimo. Y vosotros estáis a un nivel tan bajo que me dáis pena. Aunque no tanta porque el Team Rocket descenderá al Infierno junto a vuestro jefe. Rhydon, usa Gigaimpacto contra Ekans. Así me recordaréis para siempre. Archivo:Rhydon.png: ¡Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrhy! Archivo:Cara_de_Ekans.png: ¡Ekanssssss! Jessie: ¡Oh no! Veterano: A menos que tengáis más Pokémon, ya se ha acabado el combate. Sois un fraude. Jessie: Saca a tu otro Pokémon, James. Lickitung te elijo a tí. Archivo:Cara_de_Lickitung.png: ¡Licki! James: Magmar derrotará a Weepinbell. ¡Adelante! Archivo:Cara_de_Weepinbell.png: ¡Bell! Veterano: Magmar vuelve. ¡Elijo a Blastoise! Archivo:Cara_de_Blastoise.png: ¡Blast! Archivo:Rhydon.png: ¡Grrhy! Veterano: Rhydon necesita descansar. ¡Blastoise! ¡Rayo hielo! Archivo:Cara_de_Blastoise.png: ¡Blast! Archivo:Cara_de_Weepinbell.png: ¡Beeeell! James: ¡Weepinbell! Jessie: ¡Lickitung usa Puño trueno! Archivo:Cara_de_Lickitung.png: ¡Licki! Archivo:Cara_de_Blastoise.png: ¡Blast! Veterano: Blastoise está paralizado, no puede moverse. ¡Rhydon, usa Machada! Archivo:Rhydon.png: ¡Grrrhydon! Archivo:Cara_de_Lickitung.png: ¡Lickiiiii! Jessie: ¡Maldita sea! Veterano: Y lo prometido es deuda. Jessie: Te crees tú eso. Meowth usa un ataque de agua. Archivo:Cara_de_Meowth.png: ¡Cubos de agua! Veterano: ¿Cubos de agua? ¿Qué diantres es eso? ¡Blastoise! ¡Hidrobomba! Archivo:Cara_de_Blastoise.png: ¡Blast! Blastoise saca sus cañones y dispara su potente Hidrobomba a mucha presión lanzando a Jessie y a James muy lejos. Jessie y James: ¡Aaaaaaaaah! ¡Me temo que el Team Rocket despega de nuevooooooooooooooooooo! Veterano: Bien, Meowth. Tenemos una deuda pendiente, ¿lo sabes? Archivo:Cara_de_Meowth.png: Atrévete. Mientras en el laboratorio del profesor Oak. Ayudante: ¡Profesor! ¡Profesor! ¡Ya está ese ligando con la señorita Dalia! Profesor Oak: Pues tú tampoco es que seas políticamente correcto. Siempre estás mirando hacia la delantera. El ayudante se quedó paralizado. El veterano entró en el despacho de Oak. Profesor Oak: Pero bueno. ¿Mi nieta te ha pegado esos arañazos y tortazos? Veterano: No. Los tortazos son de Dalia. Los arañazos son de este Meowth parlante que tengo aquí en mis brazos. Y me ha pegado justo donde los arañazos. Hay que ver como escuecen. Profesor Oak: ¿Meowth parlante? Veterano: Era de unos miembros novatos del Team Rocket. El profesor Oak se quedó mirando al veterano durante cinco segundos y coge el altavoz. Profesor Oak: ¡Código Rojo clase A! ¡Repito! ¡Código Rojo clase A! ¡Sellad el laboratorio! ¡No es un simulacro! Los ayudantes cierran el laboratorio con llave y lo blindan después con persianas de metal. Profesor Oak: ¿Pero qué haces, loco de la vida? ¿Estos diez años te han afectado o qué? Veterano: No. Sé lo que hago. Además me dijiste que si había un ejemplar extraño de Pokémon que te lo trajase. Profesor Oak: Que no fuese robado. Veterano: No lo robé. Lo gané en un combate limpio... por mi parte, claro. Profesor Oak: Lo peor de todo, es que me has involucrado en algo del Team Rocket y yo no quiero saber nada acerca de esa gente. Cuanto más alejado se esté, mejor. El profesor Oak conecta unos cables a la cabeza de Meowth. Profesor Oak: Si este Meowth habla, entonces será inteligente. Veterano: Por lo visto, sí. Profesor Oak: Más vale que no me cause problemas. Pero si voy a estudiarlo tendría que despertarlo. Oak despierta a Meowth. Archivo:Cara_de_Meowth.png: ¿Miau...? ¿Miauz? ¿Qué? ¡¿QUÉ HAGO YO AQUÍ?! Veterano: Te lo dije, habla. Archivo:Cara_de_Meowth.png: ¡¿Y qué hago con estos cables?! Ahora me acuerdo... ¡Tú! ¡Me has secuestrado! Veterano: De eso nada, minino. Fue un combate limpio. Archivo:Cara_de_Meowth.png: Ya verás cuando llame a Jessie y a James. Veterano: Si logras salir de aquí. Por cierto profesor, le he traído dos cosas interesantes: Meowth y esto. Saca un Pokéball y libera a un Pokémon. Archivo:Cara_de_Cranidos.png: ¡Craaa! Profesor Oak: ¿Es un Pokémon? Veterano: Desde luego que sí. Pero es testarudo e incontrolable. Profesor Oak: Por eso lo sacas para que se cargue mi laboratorio. Archivo:Cara_de_Cranidos.png: ¡Craaaaa! ¡PAM! Profesor Oak: ¡Mi ordenador! Archivo:Cara_de_Meowth.png: Aprovecharé para escapar. Archivo:Cara_de_Cranidos.png: ¡Craa! Archivo:Cara_de_Meowth.png: ¿Qué miras, feo? ¡PAM! Meowth acabó desmayado otra vez. Profesor Oak: Guardalo o sino mi laboratorio explotará con nosotros dentro. Veterano: Como quiera. ¡Vuelve! Archivo:Cara_de_Cranidos.png: ¡Craa! Profesor Oak: ¿De dónde lo has conseguido? Veterano: Lo revivieron en el museo de Ciudad Plateada. El fósil me lo dio una chica rubia muy guapa. Profesor Oak: Ay este chico. Pensando en lo mismo una y otra vez. ¿Cuál es su nombre? Veterano: El que lo revivió lo llama Cranidos. Me dijo: "No me preguntes por qué. Se llama así". El muy repipi. Profesor Oak: ¿Con qué Cranidos? Este Pokémon es un descubrimiento alucinante. Una nueva especie nunca vista. El mundo nos reserva muchas sorpresas hay que seguir investigando. Investigando. Veterano: Ya ha vuelto a su mundo. Profesor. ¿Ya han salido los entrenadores nuevos a su viaje Pokémon? Profesor Oak: Si, esta misma mañana. ¿Te has cruzado con alguno de ellos? Veterano: Llevaba un Charmander. Profesor Oak: Entonces sería Lerner. Veterano: Le ayudé con un Spearow que iba a atacar a su Charmander. No entiendo como es que los más jóvenes sean tan flipados. Profesor Oak: Es la edad. Se motivan a la velocidad de la luz. Algún día sentarán su cabeza y pondrán las cosas en orden. Otros no seguirán ese camino. Otra cosa más. ¿Has visto ya a Azul? Veterano: No veo a Azul desde hace 3 años. Creo que está ocupado con su posición. Profesor Oak: ¿Y a Rojo? Veterano: Desde hace nueve años. Voy en busca de él y no lo encuentro por ningún lado. Es tan escurridizo... Profesor Oak: Un día desapareció sin más. De la noche a la mañana. Ni siquiera su madre sabe dónde está. La pobre está preocupadísima. Teme que haya muerto. Por eso, Rojo es toda una noticia en el pueblo. Creo que hasta hay dichos sobre él. Azul me llama de vez en cuando pero Rojo... ni rastro. Veterano: Rojo es mi objetivo ahora mismo. No voy a parar hasta encontrarle. Profesor Oak: ¿Es una promesa? Veterano: Algo así. Profesor Oak: ¿Te acuerdas de la chica? La que también era de aquí. Veterano: ¡¿No... no... no me digas que Green está aquí?! Profesor Oak: La semana pasada estuvo aquí. Preguntó por ti y todo. Es una buena chica. Creo recordar que sentía algo por tí. Veterano: No la aguanto. Profesor Oak: ¿Con todas esas chicas que has estado no quieres estar con ella? Veterano: Paso de ella. No es mi tipo. Estuvimos una noche. Ya está. Se acabó. No quiero más con ella. Profesor Oak: Pero ¿esa es la razón? No lo creo. Sientes algo por ella pero hay otra cosa, ¿verdad? Veterano: Yo elijo mi vida. Entrenar Pokémon y estar con citas distintas. Punto. Profesor Oak: Bueno como quieras, hijo. Y ya que vas a salir de viaje otra vez. Hazme un favor. Veterano: Dispara. Profesor Oak: Haz de guía. Aconseja a Lerner en su aventura. Veterano: ¿Estás loco? ¿Guiar a un mocoso? De eso nada. No, no. Esa es su vida. Que él mismo siga su camino. Profesor Oak: Lerner necesita un guía y tú puedes ser el adecuado. Es hora de que tengas un cambio. Tener algo de rutina es siempre aburrido. De vez en cuando un cambio no está mal, pero si hay algo que te gusta no lo dejes por nada del mundo. Veterano: Hacer de niñera no es nada fácil pero bueno... Ahora mismo estará en el Bosque Verde así que si esto lo hago será por usted que ha sido amigo mío desde que salí a la aventura. Profesor Oak: Gracias. Veterano: Hasta otra, profesor. Apañeselas como sea con el Meowth. Profesor Oak: Mira qué fresco. Una última cosa. Dime la verdad. ¿Te gusta Green, no? Veterano: Profesor... Los cotilleos para más tarde. Capítulo 5 - Pi-Pi-Pikachu Lerner se dirige ahora mismo al Bosque Verde. Dejó a Weedle en el PC de Alguien y esquivó al anciano otra vez. Lerner: ¡Qué viejo más plasta! Por cierto Charmander, ¿como nos las vamos a apañar para vencer a Brock? Archivo:Cara_de_Charmander.png: Charchar. Lerner: Es posible que haya Pokémon de tipo Planta en el Bosque. Y si no hay, no tenemos caña para pescar Pokémon de Agua. Archivo:Cara_de_Charmander.png: Chaaar. Lerner: Tal vez si evolucionaras a Charmeleon podrías hacerte un poco más fuerte... Bueno, pero primero vamos a buscar a un Pokémon planta. Entran en el Bosque Verde. Lerner: ¡A buscar Pokémon planta! Archivo:Cara_de_Charmander.png: ¡Char! Archivo:Cara_de_Caterpie.png: ¡Piiii! Un Caterpie salvaje apareció. Lerner: ¡¿Qué es eso?! Pokédex: Caterpie. Pokémon Oruga. Utiliza Disparo Demora para bajar la velocidad a sus enemigos y así huir. Lerner: ¿Así que Caterpie? ¡Charmander! ¡Arañazo! Archivo:Cara_de_Charmander.png: ¡Chaaar! Archivo:Cara_de_Caterpie.png: ¡Piiii! Lerner: ¡Ha usado Disparo demora! ¡Charmander, otro Arañazo más! Archivo:Cara_de_Charmander.png: ¡Chaaar! Archivo:Cara_de_Caterpie.png: ¡Piiii! El Caterpie salvaje fue debilitado. Lerner: ¡Pokéball atrápalo! Uno. Dos. Tres... ¡Atrapado! Lerner: ¡He conseguido un Caterpie! Archivo:Cara_de_Charmander.png: ¡Chaaaaar! Lerner: Pero los Pokémon bicho pueden ser derrotados por los Pokémon de tipo Roca. Archivo:Cara_de_Charmander.png: ¡Chaar! Lerner: Pues a ver que más pasa. Lerner y su Charmander continúan su caminata a lo largo del frondoso Bosque Verde. Los sanos árboles estaban habitados por Caterpies, Weedles, Metapods y Kakunas. Lerner: Esos deben de ser las evoluciones de Weedle y Caterpie. A lo mejor cuando evolucionan aprenden algún ataque bueno. Pokédex: Kakuna. Pokémon Capullo. Siempre están quietos pero cuando un enemigo se acerca les ataca con Picotazos Veneno. Metapod. Pokémon Capullo. En caso de ataque usa su Fortaleza para defenderse. Lerner: A lo mejor con Metapod tendría posibilidades de vencer a Brock. Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.png: ¡Pikapika! Lerner: ¿Eso es un Pikachu? Pokédex: Pikachu. Pokémon Ratón Eléctrico. Almacena electricidad en sus mejillas rosadas y las usa contra sus depredadores al igual que su gran velocidad. Pikachu estaba en el árbol cogiendo una fruta. Después empezó a roerla. Lerner: ¡Atrapemos a Pikachu! Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.png: ¿Pika? Lerner: ¡Ve, Ratatta! Archivo:Cara_de_Rattata.png: ¡Tatta! Lerner: ¡Ataque Rápido! Archivo:Cara_de_Rattata.png: ¡Tatta! Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.png: ¡Chuuuuuuuuuuuuu! ¿Pika? ¡Pi! ¡Ka! ¡Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Archivo:Cara_de_Rattata.png: ¡Tattaaaaa! Lerner: ¡Maldita sea! El Impactrueno ha vencido a Rattata. Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.png: ¡Pikaa! Lerner: ¡Charmander! ¡Hay que capturar a Pikachu! Archivo:Cara_de_Charmander.png: ¡Char! Lerner: ¡Ascuas! Archivo:Cara_de_Charmander.png: ¡Chaaaaar! Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.png: ¡Chuuuuu! ¡Pika! ¡Pikapi! ¡Pikapi! ¡Pikapi! Lerner: Ha usado Agilidad. No dejes que esa Agilidad te venzca. ¡Ascuas! Archivo:Cara_de_Charmander.png: ¡Chaaaar! Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.png: ¡Pikapi! El Pikachu salvaje huyó. Lerner: ¡Eh! ¡Eso no vale! ¡Maldita sea! Por lo menos habrán más Pikachus por el bosque. ¡Vamos Charmander! Archivo:Cara_de_Charmander.png: ¡Chaaar! Lerner y Charmander recorrían el bosque. Lerner: Espero que este bosque no sea muy laberíntico. De todos modos por aquí andará alguna agente Mara. ¡Ya sé! ¡El Pokégear! A ver sus funciones... Radio. Móvil. Reloj. Mapa. ¡Aquí está! Pues echándole un vistazo, diría que estamos cerca de la salida. Green: ¡Ay qué mono! Lerner: ¿Cómo? Green: ¡Tu Charmander! Delante de él había una chica de unos veintitantos años, guapa y en forma, acompañada de un Chansey. Lerner: Déjese de cursiladas. No estoy para enseñar a mi Charmander como un bichito adorable. Green: Vaya que espabilada es la generación de hoy en día. Será por el Internet. Recuerdo que antes había muuucha inocencia, incluida yo, aunque eso no quita que yo no fuera madura. Las chicas siempre maduramos antes. Lerner: Pues por tu actitud no pareces madura. Pareces una niña. Green: Soy muy alegre pero no tonta. No está de mal tener una personalidad alegre. De todos modos no me conoces así que no sabes si soy madura o no. Eso sí, a tí te faltan añitos para la maduración o incluso nunca a no ser que contestes a esta sencilla pregunta: ¿Gastas bromas muy pesadas a tus compañeras de clase? Lerner: ¿Qué? Green: Si has gastado bromas a tus compañeras de clase. Lerner: ¡No! Digo que... Green: ¡Bien! Es muy posible que madures si no cambias de personalidad, claro. Y una pregunta más. ¿Les has tirado el pelo a tus compañeras? Lerner: Cada vez me da más miedo ser adulto. Green: Eso no tiene nada que ver con la pregunta. Lerner: Ay.... No he tirado del pelo a nadie. Siempre he sido un niño bueno. Green: ¡Perrrrrrrrrrrfecto! ¡Espero que no seas un mal hombre! Archivo:Cara_de_Chansey.png: ¡Chansi! Lerner: ¿Qué es ese Pokémon? Green: Es mi Chansey. Pokédex: Chansey. Pokémon Huevo. Usa su ataque Amortiguador para curarse y curar a otros Pokémon. Lerner: ¿Curar? Entonces, ¿podrías curar a mi Rattata? Está debilitado. Green: Claro, si prometes ser un futuro hombre bueno. Pon la mano izquierda en el libro y levanta la otra diciendo... Lerner: Si no hay libro. Green: Repite conmigo. Juro solemnemente que no pegaré ni haré daño bajo ningún concepto a una persona del sexo opuesto. Lerner: Juro soleadamente que no pegaré ni haré sangrar a una persona de los sexos opositores. Green: Así no se dice... Lerner: ¡Jolines! ¡Vamos a dejarlo ya! ¡La gente se abure de tantos diálogos! ¡Mi Ratatta está debilitado y ahora no tengo tiempo ni ganas de ir al Centro Pokémon de Ciudad Verde! Green: Has roto tu juramento de promesa. Pero espero que recapacites por haber chillado a una persona del sexo opuesto. ¡Chansey! ¡Amortiguador! Archivo:Cara_de_Chansey.png: ¡Chansi! Chansey curó al equipo de Lerner. Green: ¡Sanseacabó! ¡Y recuerda mis palabras, ¿eh?! Lerner: Sí, señora. Green: Por cierto, estaba buscando a un Oddish para mi amiga. Para intercambiárselo por un Bellsprout. Lerner: ¿Ahora a que viene eso...? ¿Oddish es de tipo Planta, no? Green: Exacto pero sólo salen por la noche. Y aún es de día. Lerner: ¡Qué faena! Green: Guarda mi número de teléfono en tu Pokégear. Te mandaré un Tangela cuando llegues a un Centro Pokémon. Por cierto, mi nombre es Green y soy de Pueblo Paleta. ¡Besitos! Green sacó su bicicleta y se fue. Lerner: ¡E-e-espera! ¡Qué chica más rara! ¡Y encima de Pueblo Paleta! ¿Y a qué viene tanta confianza conmigo? ¿Dice que va a enviarme un Tangela? ¿Qué diantes pasa? Archivo:Cara_de_Charmander.png: ¡Charchar! Lerner y Charmander prosiguieron su camino por el bosque. De repente se encontraron con Camilo que había terminado de luchar contra un Cazabichos. Camilo: Con un simple Bulbasaur, he podido vencer a su tonto Metapod. No sabes entrenar Pokémon. Así no llegarás a nada cazabicharracos. Archivo:Cara_de_Bulbasaur.png: ¡Babasoor! ¡ZAS! Bulbasaur atacó con un Látigo cepa a Camilo. Camilo: ¡Pero ¿quieres dejar ya de atacarme?! Archivo:Cara_de_Bulbasaur.png: ¡Soor! Camilo: ¡Anda la osa! Si es el pringado. Lerner: Eso lo dice alguien que le pega su propio Pokémon. Camilo: Maldito pringado. Ya verás cuando derrote a Brock con Bulbasaur. Tú tardarás más por tu Charmander así que cuando hayas ganado a Brock yo habré vencido al Alto Mando. ¡Ja ja ja! Lerner: No si antes yo te venzco. Préparate, inútil. Camilo: Bulbasaur sigue teniendo fuerzas para otro combate. Lerner: A por él, Pidgey. Archivo:Cara_de_Pidgey.png: ¡Pidyi! Camilo: ¡Beedrill, te elijo a tí! Archivo:Cara_de_Beedrill.png: ¡Dril! Lerner: ¿Y Bulbasaur? Camilo: Mejor que descanse. ¡Beedrill! ¡Ataque furia! Archivo:Cara_de_Beedrill.png: ¡Bidril! ¡ZAS-ZAS! ¡ZAS-ZAS! ¡ZAS-ZAS! El ataque furia causó tres golpes. Archivo:Cara_de_Pidgey.png: ¡Pidyiii! Lerner: ¡Has debilitado a Pidgey! Camilo: Se siente. Lerner: ¡Charmander! Archivo:Cara_de_Charmander.png: ¡Chaaar! Lerner: ¡Charmander usa Ascuas! Archivo:Cara_de_Charmander.png: ¡Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar! Archivo:Cara_de_Beedrill.png: ¡Driiiiiiiiiiiiiil! Camilo: Has derrotado a Beedrill pero aún tengo ases en la manga. ¡Nidoran hembra! Archivo:029.png: ¡Ñanñan! Lerner: ¡Charmander usa Ascuas! Archivo:Cara_de_Charmander.png: ¡Chaaar! Camilo: ¡Nidoran usa Excavar! Archivo:029.png. ¡Ñan! Nidoran excavó un hoyo. Lerner: ¡Charmander vuelve! ¡Adelante Spearow! Archivo:Cara_de_Spearow.png: ¡Speaaa! Camilo: ¡Tramposo! ¡Estúpido! Lerner: De eso nada. ¡Spearow! ¡Picotazo! Archivo:Cara_de_Spearow.png: ¡Speaaa! Archivo:029.png: ¡Ñaaan! Camilo: ¡Nidoran! ¡Picotazo veneno! Archivo:029.png: ¡Ñan! Archivo:Cara_de_Spearow.png: ¡Speaaa! Lerner: ¡Has envenenado a Spearow! ¡No vamos a permitir que un Picotazo veneno nos gane! ¡Usa Picotazo! Archivo:Cara_de_Spearow.png: ¡Speeaaaaaaaaaa! Archivo:029.png: ¡Ñaaaaaaaaaaan! Nidoran hembra fue debilitada. Camilo: Has vencido a Nidoran pero mi as en la manga es este. ¡Pidgeotto! Archivo:Cara_de_Pidgeotto.png: ¡Piyoooo! Lerner: ¡La evolución de Pidgey! Camilo: Por supuesto. Pidgeotto usa tu Ataque ala. Archivo:Cara_de_Pidgeotto.png: ¡Piyoooooo! Archivo:Cara_de_Spearow.png: ¡Speaaaaaaaaaaa! Lerner: ¡Spearow! Camilo: Vamos, que quiero la revancha de verdad. Usa a Charmander para que Pidgeotto le derrote. Lerner: De eso nada. ¡Caterpie! Archivo:Cara_de_Caterpie.png: ¡Piiiii! Lerner: ... ... ... ... ... ¡JA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Qué bueno! ¡Qué perita eres! Y como me das pena pues te derrotaré poco a poco para que así sientas la derrota. ¡Pidgeotto! ¡Ataque arena! Archivo:Cara_de_Pidgeotto.png: ¡Piyoooo! Archivo:Cara_de_Caterpie.png: ¡Piiii! Lerner: Pues si esas tenemos. Tú me bajas la precisión pero yo te bajo la velocidad. ¡Disparo demora! Archivo:Cara_de_Caterpie.png: ¡Piii! Lerner: Seguiré así hasta que seas derrotado. Camilo: ¡Qué te crees tú eso! ¡Ataque arena! Lerner: ¡Disparo demora! Camilo: ¡Ataque arena! Lerner: ¡Disparo demora! Así siguieron hasta tres turnos más. Lerner: ¡Disparo demora! Camilo: ¡No puede más! ¡La precisión le ha bajado al máximo! Archivo:Cara_de_Caterpie.png: ¡Piii! Caterpie empezó a echar Disparo demora sobre sí mismo. Lerner: ¿Qué haces, Caterpie? No es tiempo para bajarte la velocidad. Camilo: ¡Está evolucionando, so-tonto! Al dejar de utilizar su Disparo demora, su cuerpo comenzaba a brillar y apareció Metapod. Lerner: ¡Metapod! Archivo:Metapod_cara.png: ¡Metapod! Lerner: Metapod, ahora no te dejes ganar. ¡Usa Fortaleza! Archivo:Metapod_cara.png: ¡Metapod! Camilo: ¡Ataque ala! Archivo:Cara_de_Pidgeotto.png: ¡Piyoooo! Camilo: No ha podido derrotarlo de un sólo golpe. Lerner: ¡Metapod! ¡Fortaleza! Archivo:Metapod_cara.png: ¡Metapod! Camilo: ¡Ataque ala! Archivo:Cara_de_Pidgeotto.png: ¡Piyooo! Así siguieron hasta tres turnos más. Camilo: ¡Deja ya de usar Fortaleza! Lerner: ¡Ha llegado la hora! ¡Placaje! Archivo:Metapod_cara.png: ¡Metapod! Archivo:Cara_de_Pidgeotto.png: ¡Piyoo! Camilo: ¡Ataque ala! Archivo:Cara_de_Pidgeotto.png: ¡Piyooo! Archivo:Metapod_cara.png: ¡Metapoood! Camilo: ¡Viva! ¡Un golpe crítico! Lerner: ¡Metapod! Camilo: ¡Usa a Charmander! Lerner: ¡Ratatta! ¡Te elijo a tí! Archivo:Cara_de_Rattata.png: ¡Tatta! Camilo: ¡En cuanto acabe con tu Ratatta, utilizarás a Charmander! ¡Ataque ala! Archivo:Cara_de_Pidgeotto.png: ¡Piyooo! Archivo:Cara_de_Rattata.png: ¡Tattaaaa! Lerner: ¡Ratatta! Camilo: Lo prometido es deuda. Lerner: Charmander eres mi última esperanza. ¡Adelante! Archivo:Cara_de_Charmander.png: ¡Chaaar! Camilo: ¡Pidgeotto! ¡Sé que soportarás esta batalla! ¡Derrótalo con tu Ataque ala! Archivo:Cara_de_Pidgeotto.png: ¡Piyooo! Archivo:Cara_de_Charmander.png: ¡Chaaaar! Lerner: ¡Aún no has caído, Charmander! ¡Ascuas! Archivo:Cara_de_Charmander.png: ¡Chaaaaaaaar! Archivo:Cara_de_Pidgeotto.png: ¡Piyooooo! Camilo: Mi Pidgeotto es fuerte. No puede ser vencido por unas Ascuas de nada. ¡Ataque ala! Archivo:Cara_de_Pidgeotto.png: ¡Piyoooo! Archivo:Cara_de_Charmander.png: ¡Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaar! Lerner: ¡Charmander! ¡No! Camilo: ¡Sí, se ha cumplido mi venganza! ¡Y así seguiré haciéndolo hasta que te encuentre! ¡No podrás ganarme ni superarme! Lerner: Charmander. Lo siento. La próxima vez le ganaremos. Camilo: ¡Lerner! ¡Pringado! Ya no tienes a tu Ciruela para ayudarte y darte mimitos. Así que ven aquí y dime que eres peor que yo. ¡Dime tus palabras! Lerner: ¡Pikachu! Camilo: ¿Pikachu? ¿Esas van a ser las temidas palabras del vencido? ¡Eres idiota! Lerner: ¡Cállate estúpido! ¡Aún tengo mi mejor as en la manga! ¡No cantes victoria! Lerner le guiñó el ojo a Pikachu que salió de un árbol donde había estado observando el combate y se sintió identificado con Lerner además de que Pikachu tenía ganas de combatir con un adversario fuerte. Lerner: ¡Pikachu! ¡Im-pac-TRUENO! Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.png: ¡PiiiiiiikaaCHUUUUUU! Archivo:Cara_de_Pidgeotto.png: ¡Piyooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Camilo: ¡Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo! ¡Pidgeottooooo! ¡Eres un tramposo, pringado! Archivo:Cara_de_Bulbasaur.png: ¡Babasoor! ¡ZAS! Otro látigo cepa. Camilo: Juro que me vengaré de tí, pringado. ¡Llegaré a lo más alto! Archivo:Cara_de_Bulbasaur.png: ¡Babasoor! Camilo: Deja de pegarme. ¡Vámonos! Lerner: ¡Hasta lueguito! Bulbasaur se dirige a Charmander. Archivo:Cara_de_Bulbasaur.png: ¡Baba baba baba soor! (Hoy no hemos tenido la oportunidad de luchar pero en otra ocasión te estaré esperando. Eres un gran rival.) Archivo:Cara_de_Charmander.png: ¡Char char char! (Yo también estaré preparado para vencerte.) Archivo:Cara_de_Bulbasaur.png: ¡Baba baba baba soor! (Pikachu. Gracias por vencer a Pidgeotto. No lo aguantaba.) Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.png: ¡Pika pika! (De nada. Tenía muchas ganas de combatir.) Archivo:Cara_de_Bulbasaur.png: ¡Baba baba baba! (¡Hasta la próxima, amigos!) Bulbasaur siguió a Camilo y le dio otro latigazo. Lerner: Pikachu, gracias por la ayuda. Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.png: ¡Pika! Lerner: ¿Te gustaría unirte a mi equipo? Con alguien como yo estarás más seguro y tendrás más posibilidades de combatir. Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.png: ¡Pikaaaa! Lerner: Gracias. Charmander seguro que te tendrá aprecio también. Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.png: ¡Pika! Archivo:Cara_de_Charmander.png: ¡Char! Lerner: ¡En marcha a por nuestra primera medalla! Y se me olvida una cosa. ¡He atrapado a Pikachu! Pero ¿prefieres entrar en la Pokéball o ir afuera como Charmander? Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.png: ¡Pika! (Quiero estar fuera.) Lerner: Como quieras. ¡Adelante! Capítulo 6 - El poder del Team Rocket Giovanni: Una mujer rica y poderosa estuvo una vez de vacaciones en Nueva York. Entró en una panadería del Bronx y conoció a un apuesto joven italoamericano que trabajaba allí. Ese mismo día pasaron la noche juntos. Al día siguiente la mujer se largó sin despedirse. Nunca se supo el por qué acabaron juntos aquella noche. La mujer rica regresó de sus vacaciones a su hogar y al cabo de nueve meses dio luz a un niño sano. El niño fue a las mejores escuelas de la región y tenía unas notas académicas excelentes. La madre también le enseñó el poder del dinero y la ambición. A la edad de 16 años la madre del niño desapareció sin dejar rastro como hizo con el padre y jamás se ha sabido nada de ella. El chico tuvo el sustento económico de un amigo de la familia y poderoso capo de la mafia italiana neoyorkina llamado Tommaso para que acabara sus estudios. Cuando terminó su carrera el chico decidió tomar las riendas del antiguo negocio de su madre que estaba en capa caída para volverlo a resurgir de las cenizas: el Team Rocket, más grande que nunca. En un restaurante de Ciudad Verde había dos soldados Rocket charlando entre sí en la puerta de la entrada. Soldado 1: Esto se le está yendo de las manos. Ya sé que ahora es más fácil capturar Pokémon con ese tipo pero creo que lo está utilizando más que nada para encubrir que es el jefe. Soldado 2: ¿El qué? Soldado 1: Ese Pokémon que encontró en la isla que explotó. No sólo le ayuda a ganar los combates del gimnasio también le ayuda a encubrir a la organización. Soldado 2: Pero eso no es malo. Soldado 1: Sí que lo es. Nos ahorra trabajo y es posible que sustituya a muchos de nosotros en las labores de secuestro y captura. Eso no podemos permitirlo. Debemos convocar una huelga y manifestarnos. Soldado 2: ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Como salgamos a la calle con los trajes del Team Rocket nos detienen o lo que es peor podrían poner nuestras caras al descubierto y así la captura de muchos de los nuestros será más fácil que nunca! ¡No podemos hacer huelga! Soldado 1: Yo no he dicho que sea en la calle. Soldado 2: Aunque sea en la misma sede, además perderíamos nuestros trabajos. Yo prefiero retirarme antes de hacer una huelga. Soldado 1: Se retiran del Team Rocket solamente los que han sido lo suficientemente fiel a lo largo de los años al jefe. Si dejamos el Team Rocket, no dejarán de vigilarnos todos los días para ver si vamos al palacio de la justicia o a una comisaría central. Soldado 2: Por eso mismo, no sé que es peor. Soldado 1: ¡Anda! Mira quiénes vienen ahí. Los soldados Rocket ven a Jessie y a James dirigiéndose al restaurante. Soldado 1: Pero si son los novatillos que ni siquieran son soldados. James: Por lo menos viajamos, no como vosotros que estáis aquí haciendo el vago y cuchicheando a las espaldas del jefe. Soldado 2: ¿No ibáis con aquel Meowth parlante? Jessie: A eso ibámos. Vamos a hablarle al jefe del secuestro de Meowth. Soldado 1: Gente como vosotros sois el hazmerreír del Team Rocket. Menos mal que aún quedan personas que hacen del Team Rocket una organización digna de temer. Soldado 2: No sé como se tomará el jefe el secuestro de Meowth. Acaba de salir del juicio por los pelos aunque no creo que esté de buen humor. Espero que con esas malas noticias se le ocurra la magnífica idea de echaros del Team Rocket. Anda pasad dentro. James: Ahora verás quien ríe el último. Los soldados Rocket dejan pasar a Jessie y a James. Giovanni el jefe se encontraba en una mesa al fondo comiendo un plato de pasta. Al lado se encontraba un Persian. Soldado Rocket: ¡Eh! Un momento. Primero el cacheo. El soldado inspeccionó a ver si Jessie o James tenían algo sospechoso. Soldado Rocket: ¡Venga! Decidle lo que tengáis que decir, rapidito. Giovanni: Teniais que ser vosotros. Dentro de poco vendrá un invitado muy importante así que decid lo que tengáis que decir. James: Jefe... Me temo que nos han secuestrado a Meowth... Giovanni: ¿Meowth? ¿Qué Meowth? Jessie: Ese que habla. Giovanni: Ah sí el que habla. ¿Por qué lo han secuestrado? La calma de Giovanni hacía atemorizar a Jessie y a James. James: Retamos a combate a un entrenador para robarle los Pokémon... Giovanni deja el cuchillo y el tenedor en el plato. Giovanni: Soldado, ¿sabes cuánto sacaron estos dos en los exámenes de acceso? Soldado Rocket: No sé exactamente pero la nota era muy pelada si me permite la expresión, señor. Giovanni: Gracias, soldado. Se levanta y estampa las palmas de sus manos violentamente contra la mesa. Giovanni: ¡¡¿PERO CÓMO SE OS OCURRE LUCHAR CONTRA UN ENTRENADOR EN CAMPO ABIERTO?!! ¡Las batallas son exclusivamente para los que osen entrar en un lugar donde está establecido el Team Rocket! ¡En campo abierto se utilizan las trampas! ¡¿Es qué no aprendistéis nada?! ¡J_der! ¡Enseñadme vuestro material! Jessie y James sacan sus materiales. Giovanni: Aquí hay suficiente para contener al entrenador y robarle su equipo Pokémon. ¿Cómo se os ocurre no usar las trampas? O si ya venía podiáis haber usado la amenaza de atracarle. ¡Jessie! Te dejé entrar sólo porque eras la hija de una gran amiga mía pero se nota que no has heredado su ingenio. Y tú niñato rico. Me caías mal desde el principio por ir de niño rico que pretende ser un rebeldillo que se queja de los ricos cuando deberías estar agradecido de no ser pobre. ¡Quiero que salgáis de aquí ahora mismo, busquéis a ese Meowth y que no vuelva a veros vuestras asquerosas caras hasta que tengáis algo bueno pero quiero veros dentro de tres días en Ciudad Carmín! Jessie y James: Sí, señor. James: Una cosa más, jefe. Los dos soldados que están ahí fuera hablaban de convocar una huelga contra usted por tener a ese Pokémon raro. Sólo eso. Giovanni: ¡Iros! Jessie y James se marcharon del restaurante. Soldado 1: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te ha dado el jefe el cheque de despedida? James: No, pero te lo dará a tí y al otro. En la salida de Ciudad Verde. James: Jessie, ¿cómo encontramos pistas para encontrar a Meowth? Jessie: Si no recuerdo mal el chico se dirigía hacia abajo. Iría para Isla Canela. James: Con que vayamos hacia abajo y encontremos algún sitio importante creo que ya bastará. Al restaurante llega un coche de lujo de color negro. Un hombre ya mayor y gordo sale del coche y se dirige hacia dentro. Giovanni: Tommaso. Tommaso: (En italiano) ¡Giovanni! ¿Cómo estás? Giovanni: Muy bien, viejo amigo. Tommaso: ¿Estás tomando macaroni? Muy bien. Son de las mejores pastas del mundo pero seguro que no se hacen como en mi restaurante. Giovanni: Tus macaroni son la especialidad de tu casa. Tommaso: Exacto. Por cierto ¿te acuerdas del pequeño Joe? Me acuerdo cuando era un chiquillo que jugaba al fútbol en la calle. Con mucha fuerza y energía, y ahora trabaja para mí. Y lo mejor de todo es que el apodo de pequeño Joe le queda muy bien. Tommaso apunta a un guardaespaldas de unos dos metros de alto. Tommaso: Y también me acuerdo de cuando tú eras joven, Giovanni. Un estudiante prometedor que podría haberse seguido con esa carrera y encontrar un buen trabajo. Pero preferiste continuar con el negocio familiar, el de cazar y comerciar con bichos extraños en el mercado negro. Giovanni: Tienes una idea equivocada de los Pokémon, don Tommaso. Tommaso: No estoy equivocado. Fíjate en el gato que tienes. No es normal. ¿Desde cuando los gatos llevan un rubí incrustado en la frente? Nunca me han gustado ni nunca los admitiré pero si son un buen negocio... habrá que fastidiarse. Yo era feliz con mi perro que no escupía agua ni fuego. Giovanni: Como te dije, un día te mostraré el verdadero potencial de los Pokémon y entonces verás como cambiarás de creencia. Tommaso: ¿Todos estos años de amistad y ahora me quieres obligar a alguien como yo, un señor ya establecido, a creer en algo que no creo? Me estás haciendo perder mi dinero. Te estás jugando tu negocio con el verdugo al lado. Deja esto ya. Deberías dedicarte a otra cosa normal como tu padre, un hombre de trabajo apreciable y honrado. Tú no estás hecho para la mafia. Admítelo. Giovanni: Ya tengo planeado algo como cohartada para que no me relacionen con el Team Rocket, y también otra cosa que cambiará el curso de la Historia. Todos se doblegarán ante mí. Tommaso: Todos los que intentaron formar un imperio acabaron derrotados. No puedes. Deja esto. Y si sigues ten seguro que no te tendrás más apoyo financiero mío, ni abogados por mi parte, ni pagos de fianza, ni sobornos al fiscal, que el de hoy me ha costado mucho dinero y me ha dicho que como vuelvas a ser imputado no aceptará más sobornos. Giovanni: Si yo voy a la cárcel, él no saldrá muy limpio tampoco. Tengo pruebas de que el fiscal ha sido sobornado así que él se irá conmigo a la tumba. Confía en mí por última vez. Y ahora si me permites tengo que irme ya. Vamos Persian. Hasta otra mi viejo amigo. Archivo:Persian.png: ¡Sian! Giovanni: Si quieres venir a la fiesta del barco St. Anne estás invitado sin problemas. Tommaso: Nunca me han gustado los barcos, me dan malos recuerdos. Pero no olvides lo que te he dicho. Giovanni se acerca al soldado rocket. Giovanni: Dile a esos dos de la puerta que vengan a la cocina. Soldado Rocket: Sí, señor. Giovanni: Voy un momento a la cocina, Tommaso. Tengo unos asuntillos que resolver. Tommaso: El viejo truco de la cocina... Más tarde, Giovanni se encuentra sentado en su oficina del gimnasio de Ciudad Verde mirando por la ventana. De repente su secretaria la avisa por el interfono. Secretaria: Señor. Le llaman por la línea dos el director de la escuela de su hijo. Giovanni: Muchas gracias, ahora lo cojo. Le da a un botón de su teléfono. Giovanni: Buenos días. Director: Señor Giovanni. Se trata de su hijo. Ha vuelto a escaparse. Giovanni: Este niñato... Director: No hemos podido remediar su comportamiento. Es muy rebelde y agresivo con el profesorado y otros alumnos. Pero es muy listo y aún así no hace los exámenes y los suspende a propósito. ¿Quiere que llamemos a la policía para buscarlo? Giovanni: Mi hijo es un caso perdido. Déjenle marchar. Director: ¿Cómo? Giovanni: Les pagaré este mes y gracias por sus servicios. Han sido muchas escuelas por donde ha pasado. Mi hijo no tiene remedio así que lo mejor es dejar que se vaya. Director: Pero... Como usted ordene. Buenos días. Giovanni: Buenos días. Cuelga el teléfono. Giovanni: Ha heredado mi mismo carácter. Mientras, en el laboratorio del profesor Oak. Archivo:Cara_de_Meowth.png: ¡Miauuuz! No me pongas esos estúpidos parches que no soy el paciente de un hospital. Profesor Oak: Son procedimientos de investigación. Además quiero que me contestes a una serie de preguntas. Archivo:Cara_de_Meowth.png: No te voy a contar nada del Team Rocket. Profesor Oak: A mí no me interesa el Team Rocket. Eso se lo dejo a la policía. Lo mío es la investigación de los Pokémon. Archivo:Cara_de_Meowth.png: Ah claro, quieres cotillear mi pasado para saber por qué hablo, ¿verdad? Pues no, no te lo voy a decir. Ya se lo conté a otras personas así que si no estabas allí se siente. Profesor Oak: ¿Empezaste a hablar por un experimento del Team Rocket? Archivo:Cara_de_Meowth.png: ¿Qué experimentos ni qué ocho cuartos? Hablé por mi cuenta. Fui autodidacta. Profesor Oak: ¿Por ti mismo? ¿Qué razón te llevó a hacerlo? Archivo:Cara_de_Meowth.png: Fue hace mucho tiempo... Era un Meowth callejero que un día se enamoró de una Meowth hembra doméstica llamada Meowthy. Me dijo que yo no tenía clase ni estilo así que me rechazó por eso empecé a ergurime sobre mis dos patas traseras y aprendí el lenguaje humano a través de los libros. Volví a ver a Meowthy cuando terminé mi entrenamiento pero me siguió rechazando. Después vagabundeé por muchos sitios hasta que me topé con el Team Rocket. El jefe me consideró valioso por mi capacidad de hablar y de razonamiento pero no soy fuerte así que relegó a Pokémon de tercer grado. Por designó con una panda de aprendices novatillos... ¡Eh! ¿Por qué te estoy contando esto? Profesor Oak: ¡Tu historia es increíble! Con esto se demuestra que los Pokémon pueden tener gran capacidad de adaptación con tal de llegar a un objetivo. Esto es importantísimo. Archivo:Cara_de_Meowth.png: Pero si eso es normal. De repente se escucha una explosión. Profesor Oak: ¿Qué pasa? Butch: Para llenar el mundo de devastación... Maldita sea. No me acuerdo como iba después. Cassidy: ¿Qué más da? Lo importante es robar aquí. Archivo:Cara_de_Meowth.png: ¡Por fin han venido a buscarme! Cassidy: ¿Y este Meowth? Butch: ¡Es el Meowth parlante de la organización! ¿Qué haces aquí? Profesor Oak: Esa pregunta es la que debo haceros yo. Cassidy: ¡Cállate viejo! Archivo:Cara_de_Meowth.png: Ya me acuerdo de tí. Eres Cassidy, la chica que odia tanto Jessie. Cassidy: ¡¿Jessie?! ¡¿Esa guarra...?! Archivo:Cara_de_Meowth.png: ¿Y tú como te llamabas? ¿Balón? Butch: ... ¡Idiota! ¡Mi nombre es Butch! Profesor Oak: Estaros quietos Cassidy y Basilio, quiero que os marchéis de aquí. Butch: ¡Me llamo Butch! Cassidy: Claro que nos vamos a ir de aquí pero le necesitamos a usted, y queremos robar sus Pokémon así que en cuanto los tengamos nos iremos. Butch: Y de paso nos llevaremos a Meowth. Archivo:Cara_de_Meowth.png: ¡Gracias! Sois mis salvadores. Ojalá el jefe me designara a ir con vosotros, Botijo y Cassidy. Butch: ¡No me llamo Botijo! Jessie: ¡Cassidy! James: ¡Butifarra! Butch: ¿Pero qué...? Jessie y James entraron en el laboratorio. James: Mira ahí está Meowth. ¡Tenía mucha razón! ¿Jessie? Jessie: ¡Cassidy! Cassidy: ¡Tú! Butch: ¡Oh no! ¡Pelea de chicas! James: Jessie, dejemos las diferencias, ahora deberíamos centrarnos en llevarnos a Meowth y de paso los Pokémon del lugar. Jessie y Cassidy: ¡No te metas en esto! Butch: ¡Eh! ¡Qué eso lo íbamos a hacer nosotros! James: Pero debemos hacerlo si queremos ganarnos la confianza del jefe, Bailén. Butch: ¡Pero que me llamo Butch! Profesor Oak: Siento interrumpir vuestra disputa pero podéis llevaros a Meowth aunque no pienso irme con vosotros. Si queréis secuestrarme tendréis que ganarme en un combate Pokémon. Butch: ¡Pues muy bien! ¡Adelante Raticate! Archivo:Cara_de_Raticate.png: ¡Ratikeit! James: ¡No! ¡Debemos usar las trampas! Al cabo de un rato. Butch: Maldita sea. Ha derrotado a todos nuestros Pokémon. Todo por usar Reducción con ese Muk... Cassidy: Pero nosotros somos el Team Rocket. Utilicemos las trampas. Profesor Oak: ¡Muk! Utiliza Explosión. Archivo:Cara_de_Muk.png: ¡Muk! La explosión de Muk hizo que los miembros del Team Rocket salieran volando. Jessie: Allá vamos otra vez. Archivo:Cara_de_Meowth.png: Pero por lo menos me tenéis a mí otra vez. James: Espero que aterricemos en un sitio blandito esta vez. Butch y Cassidy: ¡¿Queréis callaros de una vez?! Todos: ¡El Team Rocket despega de nuevo! Profesor Oak: Al menos ya tengo un gran descubrimiento pero espero que el Team Rocket no vaya a por mí ahora. Mira que se lo dije. Dalia: ¡Oh Dios santo, abuelo! ¡¿Qué ha pasado?! Profesor Oak: Ahora te lo cuento cuando vayamos a cenar. ¡Oh! Llaman al teléfono. ''Comentarios *Muy buena dialganovela, si tuviera más acción sería perfecta ;) '''Àngel [[User talk:Pokemon shiny |'Vols Parlar?']]Mortadelo i Filemón Wiki 18:45 11 jun 2010 (UTC) *Por fin una Novela seria, esque hacían falta. Muy buena la novela, ya quiero ver como sigue... --Vicho 03:27 15 jun 2010 (UTC) *Gracias Vicho. En estos días voy a estar un pelín ocupadillo por eso no he hecho un nuevo capítulo pero para el jueves o el fin de semana puedo hacer uno. Harvey Dent, Fiscal del distrito de Gotham 15:43 15 jun 2010 (UTC) *Esto es una dialganovela y lo demás son chorradas (sin ofender).-- Kirby and Ness in Super Smash Bros 19:13 15 jun 2010 (UTC) *Genial :D, aunque le falta mas acción, Ya que los chistes estan Bien :D --Carlos nintendo (discusión) 23:01 20 jun 2010 (UTC) Categoría:Dialganovelas Categoría:Aventuras Categoría:Novelas Categoría:Novelas sin terminar